


My Favorite Prisoner

by skullstrings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guard!Levi, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No violent depictions of sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Prisoner!Eren, bottom!levi, eren consents but not legally???, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings
Summary: Tired of eating subpar prison food, inmate Eren Jaeger seeks the only way to subdue his hunger for fast food.Having sex with a prison guard.





	My Favorite Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> So I marked this fic as rape/non-con since Eren is a prisoner and can’t legally consent to sex with Levi. But I want to make it clear that there are no violent depictions of sex. 
> 
> Also I’m imagining Eren with long hair. We need more fics depicting him as such haha.

“What kinda things do you guys miss about the outside?”

It was an innocent question, and yet the suddenness took Eren aback.

He raised his bent arms and shot the basketball in a perfect arch . . . only for it to bounce off the rim and down to the concrete. It fell and rolled away with a defeated _THWUMP_.

“Don’t ask shit like that, Arlert!” Jean sneered, retrieving the basketball from its lonely state against the fence. He dusted off some stray grass and returned to the court. “Pretty sure this ball is deflated.”

Connie sighed. “I miss Sasha. Only a couple more years and I get to see her.”

“You really think she’s still waiting?” Jean barked in laughter. “I’ve seen your type— hopeless dudes who think their loved ones will be waiting with arms open. Only to discover—“

“Take your shot, kir-shit stain,” Eren snapped.

Jean Kirschtein. The guy who’s given Eren nothing but grief since Eren put the orange jumpsuit on.

He was always irritated with Jean. Enough so he’d have half a mind to strangle him in his sleep . . . But he has enough time in here as it is.

And so far, he was a model inmate. He wakes up on time, stays out of the black market that runs rampant and has not gotten into any fights. He’s grateful for it. The guards leave him alone.

Jean scoffed at him. “You’re pretty mouthy. Makes sense considering you only got 8 months left in this joint.”

Eren gave him a pointed look. “That’s still a long time.”

“Try having 5 years.” Jean grumbled. “I thought I’d be able to escape my ma in this place but nope. She still visits me every weekend to pester me.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Poor you. You have a generous mother who drives hours to see that ugly horse face every weekend.”

Jean scowled, but ignored him. He chose to raise his toned arms and take a shot at the basket.

Eren held his breath in anticipation but before he could react, the tattered orange ball bounced off the rim.

Jean cursed harshly. “Shit!”

“At least you got five years to practice.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself!” Jean snapped loudly, catching the attention of the few guards on duty. This made the ash haired man roll his eyes. Him and Eren weren’t dumb enough to let their bickering get physical.

“What do _you_ miss about the outside, Eren?” Armin asked.

Eren blinked, his hands reaching behind his head to adjust his shoulder length hair into a small bun.

Armin was a relatively newer prisoner like Eren, both being admitted on the same day to serve 18 month sentences. They were inseparable and the very best friends from the start. Jean speculated that it’s for protection, but Armin assured him he can handle his own.

Armin was in for a class C felony but wouldn’t reveal why. Eren respected that enough to not poke.

And Eren was admitted for grand larceny. He stole his father’s expensive boat in a half baked attempt at rebellion. Unfortunately, his father was more cold blooded than he anticipated and found some lawyers equally as cruel.

Being sentenced to a year and a half in prison was world shaking at the time. His mother cried and his father had already disowned him. His sister was in pain and promised to visit him every week.

But honestly . . . Eren didn’t mind the thought of it. Being away from his family and their idiotic wealth for a year and a half? Sounds like paradise.

“I miss McDonald’s,” Eren admitted. “Biting into a bacon McDouble. Their fries and a nice soda—“

“We get it.” Jean sneered. “Can’t believe you don’t miss all that money your family has.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It’s just a fantasy, anyway. There’s no way I could get McDonald’s locked up in this joint.”

“I heard there’s a way,” Connie said, stepping forward to speak a little lower. “The guards could bring it in for you.” Eren eyed the shorter man, his eyes scanning the visibly green tattoos crawling over his skin.

Armin furrowed his thick eyebrows doubtfully. “Uh, since I’ve been here, the only thing the guards want to give is solitary confinement.”

Jean shuddered. “Solitary was the worst. Wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. Not even you, Jaeger.”

Eren smirked. “That’s real high and mighty of you, horse face. But I’m actually intrigued on the guards part. What do you gotta do for them?”

Connie grinned, his slightly crooked teeth glinting.

Jean’s face fell. “Oh, _no_. Eren, no. You don’t wanna get mixed up in that. Hell no.”

“I’m not getting it.”

“Me neither.” Armin admitted. “So presumably, sex, right? That’s the only thing we could offer in a position like this, anyway.”

Jean scoffed, his eyes narrowing in disdain. “God, you kids are so innocent. Sex, drugs and ramen are currency in prison. So unless you got a connection to some nose candy, I hope you like it up the butt, Jaeger.”

-

It was lunch time. Served at the same time every single day. Sometimes it differed in terms of what was on the menu, but it was always shit.

Never say that out loud, though. Eren’s fellow prisoners were in charge of the meal and they’d have your head if you spoke poorly on the food.

Eren sighed and plopped his tray down next to his friends, who have been indulged in their meal.

“God I can’t get McDonald’s out of my head,” Eren noted miserably, using his fork to push around the mush that splattered his tray.

Connie chewed contently. “Idk, I like mystery mush sometimes.”

Jean smirked. “Like I said, Eren. There’s plenty of guards for you to choose from.” He motioned a fork behind him, and there stood a few guards around the doorways and walls.

Eren darted his eyes around them. “I wouldn’t even know which one to choose! Is there like, a list of all the corrupt ones or something?”

“Maybe just choose one you’re attracted to?” Armin asked innocently. “What’s the worse that can happen?”

“I get thrown in solitary confinement for trying to fuck a C.O.”

Jean laughed. “What a way to go out.”

Eren shifted nervously in his seat. The last thing he wanted was his perfect reputation with the prison to be tarnished by something like this.

But fuck, was he tired of eating cold and unfamiliar mush from the cafeteria. All he wanted was to bite into a greasy burger followed by a nice cold soda.

He took in a deep breath and scanned the officers lining the wall. He wasn’t picky— it just had to be someone attractive. Er, _semi_-attractive.

The inmate had to overcome his disgust for cops and that system entirely. He always despised their egos, the way they feel they have a thumb over society. Every single guard he’s met has looked down upon him like a roach. And they don’t hesitate to use physical force either. 

But right now, they were just another body for him to use.

The short, pale haired woman by the trash can, maybe? She had round glasses, thick, dark eyebrows and crystal eyes. She was cute, but looked as though she was one for throwing prisoners in solitude.

What about the tall broad shouldered man by the door? He had a stern, yet blank look on his face. His long, sand colored hair was parted down the middle and gelled neatly. His broad and arched nose constantly twitching— maybe. Just maybe. He was handsome, he looked passive.

Eren stood and made his way. He saw Jean or Connie chortle with laughter as he walked away— but he paid them no mind.

The officer looked at him from the corner of his eye, but kept his strong stance. His eyes were amused, almost as if he knew what events were about to transpire.

Before Eren could speak, there was a crystal clear voice that interrupted.

“_Inmate_, why aren’t you in your seat?”

Ice cold panic shot through Eren’s core. He flinched but forced himself to turn around.

The sight of the correctional officer before him made the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement.

He was short. Shorter than any woman Eren had ever met. The officer stood at maybe 5’3”, which begged the question of how he was able to acquire such a position in the first place.

The second thing he noticed was how his jet black hair contrasted his pale skin. Tired, gray eyes were scrunched underneath thin and furrowed brows. His nose was slender and his bottom lip slightly plump.

Eren was sure he’d seen this particular officer before, but this was the first he’d seen him face to face.

He looked delicate. Cute.

“Is there any reason for you to be headed towards the door, inmate?”

“Had to pee,” Eren barked, mustering the first excuse that rose to the top of his head. “Can you come with?”

The officer blinked and that’s when Eren finally noticed the white printed last name on the crisp, black name tag.

**L. ACKERMAN**

“I don’t get paid enough to be a baby sitter,” Ackerman scowled. “Right this way, inmate.”

-

Eren had never been more grateful for the need to urinate before. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the fear the other man emitted or maybe he just drank too much OJ this morning.

He glanced down towards the floor and saw an impatient black boot tapping away.

“You got clean shoes,” Eren remarked, shaking his manhood clean. “Gotta respect the game.”

“What are you talking about?” Ackerman scowled, his voice having a slight echo throughout the empty bathroom.

Eren licked his bottom lip quickly, a nervous tic he’s developed since coming here.

And Ackerman made him more nervous here than any other guard.

“Uh— Nothing, sorry. Just trying to make conversation.”

As Eren cleaned himself and pulled his pants up, he heard a scoff from the prison guard.

“As if I’d subject myself to conversation with you.”

Eren’s eyebrow cocked at that response. “What, you think I’m the scum of society? Do you even know what crime I committed?”

“No,” Ackerman admitted. “And I don’t care to know. Just makes my job easier if I don’t know. Now hurry it up in there.”

Turquoise eyes narrowed before turning around and sitting on the toilet. “Actually, I think I have to take a shit now. Would you mind?”

Ackerman groaned. “Just hurry it up.”

“What can I say, the food they serve us gives me the runs. Not that you’d have to worry about that. You can eat normal people food. Like McDonald’s.”

“Hah!” Ackerman scoffed. “I couldn’t eat that slimey shit even if you paid me. Is _that_ what you’re in here for? Eating excessive amounts of fast food?”

Eren grinned. “No. I wish, though. McDonald’s is so tasty. It’s been months since I had a burger.”

“You belong in here for thinking that hot garbage is even remotely edible.”

“Good thing that’s not what I’m here for.”

“What _are_ you in here for?”

The room silenced with that proposition, making the conversation take a darker turn. Of course, Eren hasn’t done anything relatively sinister compared to the others, but Ackerman didn’t know that.

Eren hesitated. “You can guess.”

To his surprise, Ackerman answered, “Murder.”

“No,” Eren frowned. “You think I look like one?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Guess again.”

Ackerman hummed audibly, Eren looking at his polished black shoes from the stall.

“Drug trafficking.”

“Wrong,” Eren hid a smile to himself once more. This game was a bit fun. Never had he played a little game like this with one of the guards before. None of them entertained conversation long enough. 

“Assault.”

“Nope.”

“Theft?” Ackerman asked, nearly sounding nervously wary.

“Bingo!”

Eren heard the guard make a ‘humph!’ noise.

“And here I was thinking you were a mass murderer or something.”

Thick eyebrows furrowed. “What makes you say that?”

“Your eyes,” Ackerman answered without hesitation. “And that hobo length hair of yours. What did you steal anyway?”

Eren’s shoulders slumped. “It’s stupid. I stole my dad’s yacht. Not because I wanted it, but because he’s an asshole. Long story short, he ratted me out and his lawyers hate me so . . . Grand larceny.”

“Yikes, kid,” Ackerman murmured. “I don’t think you belong here.”

“I think I needed to be here,” Eren answered. “I needed to learn something.”

Eren saw Ackerman shift his weight nervously.

“Anyway, are you done taking a shit? We should be heading back soon.”

“I wasn’t taking a shit.”

“Ugh. Let’s go, inmate”.

Eren rolled his eyes and sat up, dusting his orange pants off. “It’s Eren Jaeger, by the way. Love for you to use it sometime.”

He walked around the stall and met with Ackerman, who stood there as stoic as ever.

“Fine,” The guard said mockingly. “Let’s go, _brat_.”

“I wanted to ask you something,” Eren rushed forward, the weight of his proposition bringing reality forth.

Ackerman cocked an eyebrow towards him.

The brunet twisted his hands together nervously. “I was wondering . . . If you weren’t busy later . . . We could talk again?”

“You just want McDonald’s.”

“No—! That’s not—that’s not it _at all _. . .” Eren’s sentence trailed off as he realized that Ackerman had been reading him like a book. And now he also realizes that this might not have been the man’s first time being bribed.

So what if Eren wanted McDonald’s. It’s not like Ackerman actually cared about him anyway. Their transaction will be purely platonic. In the way platonic friends exchange sex for burgers.

“Let’s go, Jaeger,” Ackerman commanded once more. “Lunch is over soon. Wash your fucking hands first.”

-

That night, Eren tossed and turned in his bed more than usual.

When he first arrived to the prison, he was scared near to death of everyone he met along the way. He assumed everyone around him were the lowest scum of the earth— murderers, rapists, thieves . . .

But they’re people. People who delved into a different path. Some are mentally disturbed, sure, some may be hiding secrets but ultimately they were people.

He’s made a few close knit friends and kept his head low for the past year. He’s only got nine more months of his sentence and he’s about to screw it up.

He’s about to screw it up bad.

He kicked off the thin blanket he had over his legs and hopped onto the cool, concrete floor.

Eren made his way towards the edge of his cell, keeping an eye on his cell mate.

He approached the cold, metal bars and leaned against them. He rested his forearms against the bars and over his head as he peered into the almost darkness of the hallway.

“You need something, inmate?” A chilling voice called out, startling Eren.

Eren recognized that voice and bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

“I need the bathroom, please.”

Ackerman walked over and appeared in the moonlight. His eyebrows raised gently, looking Eren up and down.

“You should get to sleep,” Ackerman ordered. “Sunrise is soon.”

Eren blinked slowly at him. “I can’t help but crave McDonald’s. You think you could help me with that, sir?”

Dark eyes narrowed and stared disapprovingly. “Bathroom break it is. Follow me, inmate.”

Eren sucked in a nervous breath and stepped back, allowing for the wall of bars to be slipped away right in front of him.

-

Eren couldn’t help but feel his stomach lurch as the guard led him past the bathrooms.

So he was more perceptive and open minded than Eren thought.

There was a strange, magnetic and tense atmosphere between them. It nearly made it hard to breathe, but Eren couldn’t help but feel excited for the events about to transpire.

No one ever talks about the obvious, but the physical touch of another person is incredibly rare here.

Eren has gone an entire year without having sex, even less, a hug from another person.

Of course he’s gotten sexual requests given to him, but he knew he had to resist. He didn’t want to get caught in the jumble that is sex from another prisoner.

He knew lots of men had sex with each other. Whether they had wives or girlfriends in this joint— it didn’t matter. Physical intimacy is something so missed that you share your woes with anyone here.

Even guards. Eren frowned at this thought.

Ackerman opened a small, dark looking door and disappeared into the darkness of it.

The brunet followed, gulping harshly. Eren shut the door behind them, his breath wavering nervously.

The room was cramped. It was slightly smaller than Eren’s own cell, with the walls being lined with shelves and shelves of cleaning product. There was a discarded mop and bucket in the corner, a laundry basket full of _God knows what_ . . . And Ackerman.

The guard eyed him up and down, sizing him up. Eren only stared defensively back, feeling self conscious.

“You seem nervous,” The guard remarked.

Eren snorted. “Thanks for the newsflash, Captain Obvious.”

“It’s Levi, but you seem jumpy. What, you a virgin?”

With Levi’s true name reveal, Eren felt this interaction to be much less impersonal. It was surprising that Levi was open to sharing his name, which called into question his true motives.

“I never fucked a dude before, much less, a prison guard,” Eren confesses, feeling embarrassed his words were slipping out of his mouth like butter. “My pubes are also long. So—“

“Okay,” Levi’s face twisted awkwardly. “I get it. I’m incredibly surprised you haven’t had sex with a guy before. Or a guard.”

“Like you have?” Eren asked defensively. “Since you’re so comfortable now you probably fucked a ton of prisoners for McDonald’s.”

He wasn’t sure why he was feeling so accusatory and maybe a little jealous. His first physical encounter with a person and he might screw that up too.

_Way to go, Eren. _

Levi’s dark eyes clouded. “You think I’m that low? No, I don’t even _talk_ to the inmates. You’re the only one I let get this far with me.”

“Why me?” Eren squinted, feeling a tad suspicious as well.

“Because you’re hot and not as bad as I thought you were,” Levi shrugged honestly. “Now hurry up and get inside of me.”

Eren frowned. “Can’t we— can’t we just kiss first?”

“Kid, despite what I said earlier, you know how this works. We don’t have much time left.”

Eren’s heart sank. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected. Maybe Levi would kiss and cuddle him and make love to him gently. Isn’t that what any lonely person wants?

Levi, sensing Eren’s dramatic shift in mood, sighed. He didn’t mean to hurt the kid’s feelings, really. To be far, he had no clue what it was like to be locked up.

He had the privilege of clocking out of here at the end of the night.

Levi made the assumption that this wasn’t Eren’s first rodeo with messing around with a guard. That was his first mistake. It was a natural one, though, as Eren was bold and confident. He was also very attractive and knew his fellow coworkers were plotting on him as well.

Plus, Levi assumed that Eren wasn’t as into this as much as he truly was.

“C’mere,” Levi scowled, pulling Eren’s head down and meeting his lips.

Eren’s eyes opened by surprise at how soft Levi’s kisses were. His lips were hesitant, careful and soft as a cloud. They molded against Eren’s own lips perfectly, coaxing the brunet to close his eyes and return the kiss.

The brunet wrapped his arms around the smaller man, delving deeper into the kiss, his movements becoming more passionate and urgent. The warmth of another person in his arms and the hot air between their face became overwhelming.

The overwhelming sensation of just a simply kiss was enough to bring tears to Eren’s eyes. It had been so long since he’s felt the touch of another person, and a kiss was enough to send him over the edge.

Levi pulled away, his breath hovering over Eren’s flushed lips.

“Are you okay?” Levi asks gently, his hand rising to wipe tears away from the other’s eyes.

Eren nodded urgently. “Y-Yes, sorry. It’s been awhile.”

“Me too,” Levi confesses, hiding his face in the crook of Eren’s neck.

Eren felt the tingle of Levi’s tongue licking a stripe along his jawline, making him arch his back into Levi’s impressive body.

With every lick and suckle the shorter man gave onto his tanned skin, Eren only felt the uncomfortable strain of his cock against his pants. Levi knew this and began to desperately grind with Eren’s hips.

Levi’s hands began to wander, gripping and scratching underneath Eren’s prison uniform.

“D-Do you have lube?” Eren asked, his mind swirling.

Levi gave his neck one last, prolonged kiss. “I already prepared at home. Do you need more?”

Eren’s cock twitched at that imagery Levi provided. He could only imagine the sight of Levi fingering himself while huffing—moaning—

Levi’s hands slid up beneath Eren’s orange suit. Feeling the light and ticklish feeling of hands all over his sides, hips and groin made the brunet twitch and shift.

And with semi fluid motions and periodic kisses, the two were mostly undressed.

Eren’s mind grew hazy, lost and drunk in the awareness of Levi’s muscular and stiff body against his. Standing here was jarring.

“Can we lay down?”

Levi froze. “On the floor? You must be joking.That floor is disgusting.”

Eren never thought about that. He supposes it would be kind of gross, but it’s not like they had the luxury of a bed.

“Wall.”

Levi frowned. “Wha— _Hey_—!”

Impatiently, Eren grabbed Levi and pressed him against a smooth area of the wall, thrusting his hips forward and burying his face in Levi’s pale neck. He felt trimmed black hair tickle his cheek as he inhaled Levi’s scent.

A sound of disgust emitted from Levi. “God, you’re weird.”

“Suck my cock,” Eren croaked, his hands gripping at Levi’s hips.

Levi hesitated. The prisoner feared for a brief second that he might have misstepped in their sexual endeavor, but his prayers were soon answered.

“As you wish.”

With that promise, the guard lowered himself and slipped pale fingers into Eren’s waistband. Eren blinked into the darkness, catching glimpses of movement from the crack in the door.

Levi looked a bit serious— maybe determined. He had Eren’s pants lowered right above his knees, his cock springing to life and out.

The paler man gripped it gently, giving it an experimental up and down motion before staring up at Eren.

In response, Eren sucked in a tight breath and clenched his thigh muscles. That felt good. Eren was so sensitive.

“You’re hard,” Levi commented, continuing the motion.

Finding his hands’ place in Levi’s dark locks, Eren could only bite his bottom lip and screw his eyes shut.

His mind briefly flashed of previous sexual encounters he’s had— they were far less intense and intimate than this. They were also with _women_.

The brunet’s mind was wiped clean in just a second, as Levi leaned forward to experimentally lick around the tip of Eren’s cock.

Eren groaned through his teeth, his hands clenching in Levi’s hair, the strands tangling themselves. Every movement Levi inflicted on the poor brunet felt like fire.

“Don’t stop—“ Eren begged, seeing a flicker of a smirk below him. “Levi.”

An amused chuckle came from Levi before a wet heat enveloped Eren’s groin once more. It was overwhelming— it was hot and started a pressure in his lower gut.

As Levi bobbed his head up and down, his tongue wriggling around Eren’s hard member, the room began to fill with low grunts and moans.

The shorter man combined his hand in with the wet and sloppy mess he was creating, twisting and gripping Eren’s member. He indulged in Eren’s moans— never has he had a partner so unhinged for him. Levi moved ungracefully, disregarding any possibility of getting caught.

Levi grew hazy with this new found power dynamic. It turned him on more than he expected.

His other hand drifted downwards, sloppily undoing his belt and pants. His fingers found their way to his already slightly slick entrance, inserting a few fingers. Levi did not expect Eren to be so big, and do he must prepare accordingly.

They kept up with this pace for awhile, Eren drifting in and out of arousal, as he hasn’t been touched in months. This feeling was growing foreign to him, and so he was struggling to remain focused.

Finally, Levi pulled away, a string of saliva connecting Eren’s slick cock to his tired mouth.

The raven pressed a hand to his jaw, wiggling it experimentally. The muscles in his jaw ached and felt tingly.

“Sorry—“ Eren blurted. “I’m—“

“Fuck me,” Levi growled, standing. “Take me against the wall and fuck me. I want to see what you got.”

Those daring words. They were enough to make Eren’s cock twitch. His member was so hard it almost hurt him, but he didn’t care.

Levi was here, and ready for him. He was begging Eren to bury himself inside and claim him.

The brunet willed himself forward and pressed his lips to Levi’s, sloppily and harshly kissing the other. His hands lowered and found themselves around Levi’s bare thighs, squeezing them.

Without speaking, Eren lifted Levi and pinned him against the cool, concrete. Levi yelped slightly, but hooked his arms around Eren’s strong shoulders, arching his back.

Eren looked up into coal colored eyes, making the older catch his breath. With steady hands, Eren guided his cock towards Levi’s entrance and gently pushed in.

The two both gasped and looked at each other with clenched moans.

“Mmh— you’re tight,” Eren remarked, his hands moving to grab at Levi’s hips.

It was hot. It was like slipping into a bath where the water was hot enough to suffocate you, but God _damn_ was it an addicting feeling. 

Levi bit onto his bottom lip harshly, feeling his hair flick into his eyes— but he didn’t care. All he felt was full. He felt Eren’s thick cock deep into his insides.

“And you’re very big,” Levi replies in turn, his voice sounding weaker than he had meant.

“You good?” Eren asked lowly.

Levi nodded.

With this, Eren readjusted their position and gave an experimental flick of his hips. Holding Levi like this against the wall was no easy task for his muscles. Levi wasn’t exactly light as a feather, but the arousal proved to be far stronger than his muscle ache.

Levi drew out a long moan. “Oh, fuck— yeah. R-Right there. _Harder_, Eren.”

At the sound of his name, Eren’s desire only burns. He begins to viciously pound into the prison guard, the front of his own thighs feeling numb with arousal.

“You like fucking me?” Levi asks lazily, his words slipping out like butter.

Eren blinks at him, his tongue flicking out to lick at his bottom lip.

“You don’t know what you do to me,” Eren answered, his crisp, teal eyes staring holes into Levi.

Levi took in the sight. Eren’s long hair was becoming undone from the bun it was previously in, his cheeks were flushed with red and his pupils dilated.

Eren’s thrusts grew frenzied, snapping Levi out of his observations and making the raven gasp.

“Hah—_ah_— Eren,” Levi’s pitch raised. “Mm— don’t— right there!”

The brunet moved his hips faster, indulging in the drunk look Levi wore on his face. He wanted to see him wrecked. He wanted to see him become undone.

“I’m close,” Levi choked out. “God, Eren—“

Eren pressed him against the wall even closer. This new sudden friction was almost enough.

Levi’s jaw went slack. Eren’s hard member was rubbing and pressing rapidly against the sensitive area of flesh. There was a hot heat coiling in his stomach. This was getting to be too much.

“Eren—“

“Come for me.”

And there was a release. Levi’s mind went blank but his body grew electric. It sputtered and shot straight through his core. It was white hot and pulsating all at once.

The raven shuddered against the wall, his hands scratching and gripping Eren’s uniform. Levi held back his moans but couldn’t help but whimper.

And only a few, brief moments later did Eren finally meet his own limit.

Eren felt himself empty into the pulsating and tight prison guard. He felt spent and his body tingled with the familiarity of an orgasm. Euphoria took over, and Eren’s throat felt dry.

His arms went slack and Levi found his footing on the floor. Eren felt the other’s hot breath tickle his own facial hair slightly. Levi’s breath smelled sweet.

Teal eyes blinked and found Levi slumped against the wall, his cheeks dusted baby pink and his thin brows furrowed.

He must’ve noticed the prisoner staring, because an onyx eye opened and stared back.

Levi smirked coyly. “Bet you missed that more than McDonald’s.”

-

Eren awoke the next morning, his eyes feeling covered in sand.

He stared at the blank ceiling ahead and for a moment, he was sure that he was back home. Perhaps his mom would knock gently, remind him that he has class today at noon and promise him a good breakfast.

But the chorus of metal bars and unfamiliar shouting filled his ears and he remembered where he was. He was incarcerated. There was no familiarity to this place, no matter how long his sentence was.

“Inspections,” he heard a gruff voice.

Eren sat up in his bed and looked over at his roommate, who was busy tying his own boots.

Braun. Reiner Braun. He wasn’t sure what he was in for, but they were cordial with each other. Eren was grateful for a quiet cellmate and Reiner was grateful for one that kept to himself.

“Right now?” Eren slurred.

The blond blinked at him. “After breakfast. Where were you last night? I woke up to piss and you weren’t here.”

Eren was hit with a realization.

That’s right.

He was off fucking around with a prison guard. Something he swore he never do, and yet the feeling of getting his rocks off was far too powerful.

Eren remembers now. He remembers Levi kissing him after. That was something that made him more flustered than the sex.

_“I won’t tell,” Levi murmured against his lips, his hands buckling himself up. “I wanna do this again. I’ll see you tomorrow, Eren.”_

_That was it. His words were vague, yet promising and earnest. Levi led him back to his cell. As soon as they stepped from the closet, it was as though they were back to their formal dynamic._

_Levi closes the wall of bars between them, wished him a goodnight and that was it._

“Jaeger?” Braun asked again.

Right. But that was last night. This was right now.

“Nowhere,” Eren answered. They exchanged a knowing look, but Reiner nodded as though he understood to not push further.

“See you at breakfast.” His cellmate nodded, standing and heading out of their open cell.

-

“You look like shit,” Jean called out as Eren sat down at their usual metal table. Armin gently greeted him with a simple nod, and the brunet returned the favor. Connie didn’t acknowledge him but he merrily shoveled his food in his mouth.

Eren snorted, scratching the back of his neck. “Guess we’re twinning today.”

The taller man rolled his eyes. “You’re a real dick, you know that? We already got bunk inspections today as it is, and yet you’re here wanting to—“

Jean stopped, mid sentence, his eyes widening.

“You had sex.”

Eren froze in his tracks and he felt the eyes of his friends look towards him.

“What do you mean?” Eren asked defensively. At first, he tried to wear an aloof express to maintain his innocence, but Jean was too much of an asshole.

Jean’s mouth slowly stretched into a grin. “You— You’re different. You don’t look as pissed off.”

Ignoring the amused faces around him, Eren scowled and looked away, feeling embarrassed. His friends weren’t usually the nosy type, and yet—

“I thought you were a good kid,” Jean laughed. “So which guard, huh? Was it that tall motherfucker looking at you yesterday? Or the girl—?”

“Jean,” Armin scowled disapprovingly.

Eren shoved his tray away, burying his hands in his face.

Connie snickered and grabbed his friend’s shoulder. “Man, didn’t think ya had it in you!”

“Grow up,” Eren growled, his tone low. “You sound like a bunch of school girls!”

“Keep it down, inmates,” A chilling voice called past them.

Eren’s head shot up and saw _Levi_ walk briskly past, a neutral scowl adorning his face.

Eren’s flushed expression must’ve been obvious, since Jean threw his head back and howled in laughter. Connie soon joined him, catching on. The two sounded like a pair of hyenas.

Other prisoners looked disapprovingly upon them, but they paid them absolutely no mind.

“You—You _actually_—“ Jean grinned, tears welling at the corner of his eyes. “Out of ALL the guards you could choose from— And he—“

He interrupted his own sentence with his obnoxious laughter. Connie began slapping the table, unable to make any sound.

“You guys are dumb!” Eren scowled, hot embarrassment creep into his ears.

Armin looked shyly towards Eren, very apologetic.

“Hope you enjoy your burger,” Armin offered, his mouth slanting with a hint of amusement at his expense.

-

After dinner that evening, everyone had to return to their cells for inspection.

Inspections were common here. They occurred once a week and were a pain in the ass, depending on which guard was assigned to you. Every night it happened, Eren swore it caused more chaos than intended. People were more on edge about having their shit destroyed and took it out on each other.

Some guards clearly had an ego, rifling through their belongings and destroying property. Eren’s surely had it happen more than once, which had made him hesitant at this entire practice.

But that’s the life he signed up for, he supposes.

He and Reiner stood outside of their cells, their hands at their sides and looking straight forward.

Approaching footsteps sounded, Eren’s nerves growing at each step. It wasn’t as though he had any suspicions items. He’s always been careful and under the radar in terms of his reputation. But now that he’s had sex with a C.O., things were different.

“_Jaeger_,” A low voice called out. “Braun.”

Eren’s mouth twitched slightly at the sight of the shorter, foul mouthed and grouchy looking man. He couldn’t be more relieved.

It seemed that fate was on his side.

Did this mean that Levi was permanently assigned to Eren’s block? Did Levi really mean it, when he said he wanted to see him again?

He was giddy.

Levi disappeared into their cell with a neutral expression. 

“You seem real happy about the lack of privacy,” Reiner commented.

Eren rolled his eyes. “Just excited we didn’t get a psychopath, is all.”

Reiner snorted. “You’re one weird dude.”

A few minutes later, Levi stepped out from the cell.

“All clear,” He announced. “Though it was very filthy. I hope that you two will maintain a certain expectation for me now that I’m assigned to your block.”

Those familiar, onyx eyes stared at Eren. “And Jaeger, I hope you clean your sheets. I’d encourage you to visit the laundry room in one hour.”

“Yes sir.” Eren nodded, his eyes following the stiff man walk away and inspect another pair of poor bastards.

Reiner glared. “I thought you said we didn’t get a psychopath.”

“I thought wrong.” Eren smirked.

The blond stared, unimpressed. “I’m gonna hit the showers before everyone else uses up the hot water.”

With that, the older man grabbed a towel and retreated from the cell.

Eren turned back to his bed, noticing a disturbance on his pillow.

Furrowing his thick brows, he reached forward and lifted it.

Underneath was a brown, crumpled bag dotted with grease. The _smell_ . . . It was familiar, and salty.

A cheeseburger.

Throwing a quick look over his shoulder, he turned back and opened the bag carefully. Inside, was a thick and heavenly smelling burger wrapped in wax paper. There were fries too, which sat there deflated and severely unattractive looking.

But Eren didn’t care. Not in the slightest.

He was elated beyond words.

As he sat there on his bed, munching down on a lukewarm meal, he thought of Levi.

Eren supposes he could spare a trip to the laundry room this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small one shot. Hope you enjoyed, comments and criticisms welcome! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @venusaran


End file.
